


Collection of the Days in Falsettoland

by deliliahjane_writes



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, i'll add more tags for future one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliliahjane_writes/pseuds/deliliahjane_writes
Summary: This will just be where I will compile any Falsettos one-shots or drabbles I write.





	1. Chapter 1

It had not been a good day for Whizzer Brown.

He had been out a bar like normal but instead of going home with a guy like he normally did, it wasn’t a fun experience. Some random guy had just been harassing him and making him uncomfortable. In all honesty, throughout all of it, Whizzer just wanted to be home. At home in bed with Marvin’s arms carefully wrapped around him. He wanted that warmth and safety feel that he started to recently get when in bed with Marvin.

But would he ever tell that to Marvin? God no. Never. Whizzer would never admit that to him. He knew Marvin didn’t and wouldn’t ever love him. There was just no point. So that was why Whizzer went out all the time. Don’t ever get attached. That ruins it. So Whizzer never got attached. If he ever started to he’d work extra hard to not feel like that. It wasn’t often that he felt like he needed to work overtime to keep himself away from a guy.

The only other time was his first “boyfriend”. Whizzer said in quotations because apparently, he didn’t think Whizzer was his boyfriend. Just a recurring screw and that was when Whizzer decided on no more feelings. That was when he found going to bars, getting fucked and giving head made him forget at least a little while what he actually wanted most. And it didn’t hurt it was usually pretty fun. Exciting.

But tonight had not been fun. With the guy harassing Whizzer into the bathroom until he had finally got up the courage and kicked the guy in the shin before he bolted out of the bar completely and sat outside on the curb for a while before finally deciding to go home.

He had cried for a little while sitting on that curb. He wasn’t sure why. The tears just started to flow from his face and just wouldn’t stop. He didn’t think he was sad. A little scared by what just happened maybe. But sad? No. It wasn’t heavy or devastated crying. Just a few tears slowly trailing down his cheeks that he couldn’t stop.

Once it did, however, he stood up with his sassy confidence back. He wiped his face and just looked around to see the dark streets of New York only illuminated with the streetlights and billboards. Like that, he walked home.

When Whizzer did get inside he immediately just went into the bedroom. He didn’t say a word to Marvin who was passed out on the couch. Whizzer figured he’d been waiting for him to get home just to yell at him about not making dinner or being there when Marvin got home. Whizzer just didn’t want to hear it. So ignore it.

He quickly changed out of his nice clothes and got into bed. And that’s when the devastated tears fell. He again wasn’t quite sure why. But he wasn’t stopping. And he just didn’t even care at this point. Just get this fucking over emotional shit he didn’t have time for over with. He just laid there trying to ride out the crying until he could finally take control of himself and go back to being the guy everyone wanted to get with or be. He had it all and regretted nothing.

When there was a small creaking noise coming from the door Whizzer didn’t even hear it. He had his eyes shut tight and he didn’t notice the second presence in the room until he felt the mattress beside him sink down. Whizzer wanted to huff and tell Marvin to just leave him alone because he didn’t want to deal with his bullshit right now. But instead of going off about how he was just a pretty boy meant to make the dinner and stay home and check his hairline, Whizzer felt two strong arms wrap around his torso and a soothing voice whisper in his ear, “Shhh, it’s okay.”

Those were the words he least expected out of the man’s mouth. Though when his one hands found it’s way to be tangled in Whizzer’s hair he wouldn’t protest. He simply dozed off with the crying ceased.

When Whizzer woke up that morning feeling Marvin coiled around him the only thought he had,

‘Fucking hell. I’m in love.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "I'm pregnant."

Trina had been preparing to tell marv for the past week since she found out. It was a scary thing to think that this was her future.

The way her mother and father had already reacted when she had told them what she had believed to be true and got tested. The results came back and her father was furious, throwing a fit and telling her how he would not let his daughter have a child and not be married. God how she hoped Marvin wouldn’t throw his own fit over it.

She had told Marvin to meet her at their favourite cafe that they always went to for coffee together. She waited at their special table nervously, bouncing her leg up and down under the table and fidgeting with her fingers as she stares out the window.

Trina doesn’t notice Marvin walk in the door and sit down across from her until he starts to wave his hand in her face, “Trina?”

She is snapped out of her trace and focuses on Marvin. Sitting there quietly, she still doesn’t say anything just looking to him.

“So? Why’d you call me here?”

“I’m pregnant,” Trina said, her voice shaky and refusing to actually look Marvin in the eyes.

Marvin just chuckled as if it was some big joke. “No you’re not. Shut up.” He laughed ridiculously and his whole body moved with his laughter.

“Marvin.” Her voice was quiet and hesitant, stopping his laughter. “I’m serious.” Marvin stared at her wide-eyed with a blank expression. He waited a moment, just staring at her in disbelief.

“Wait what? Say that again.” Trina opened her mouth but no words came out.

After a minute her mouth didn’t feel so dry and she managed to get it out again. “I- I’m pregnant Marv.”

“Are you sure? Because that doesn’t sound right.”

“Yes Marvin, I’m sure that there’s a fucking baby growing inside me and it’s obviously fucking yours!” She yelled loudly and quickly quieted and looked down at her hands hoping no one but Marvin heard her. “And my dad wants us to get married.” Barely more than a whisper she said.

Looking up at her he smiled, genuinely he thought it would all work out. This kid would give Marvin that perfect family he’d always wanted. It just stuck him in a bit of a hole, and he just wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. Having a wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts, “Who did this to you?”, “You’re part of the family now, don’t ever think you’re not.” and “Are you safe?” “I-I don’t know.”

Whizzer stood on the edge of the curb with his suitcase in one hand and his other in his pocket. Because he was once again, homeless. He looked around desperately trying to figure out where he could go or at least spend the night since it was getting dark. He spotted a pay phone just outside the department store and a quarter in his pocket.

Walking over his entire body was shaking from the cold, and the fear of what he was about to do. After all, calling your ex-lover’s ex-wife is kinda an awkward thing. He carefully picked up the phone and quickly moved to put it against his ear and shoulder so his shaky hands wouldn’t affect the call. Dialling Trina and Mendel’s number he stood idly listening to the ringing and practically begging anyone that could hear that someone would pick up.

“Hello?” A small voice came through the receiver and Whizzer instantly recognized it, Jason.

“H- hey kid.” He shook his head at his stuttering.

“Whizzer?”

“Y- Yeah… kid is uh… is your mom there? Can- can I talk to her?” Whizzer rolled his eyes and felt tears building up in them.

“Sure.” Whizzer heard the phone move and Jason yell in the background. “MOM!” A few seconds later he could hear the exchange of the phone and Trina’s reluctant voice taking the phone.

“Whizzer.” He sniffled and could feel the tears actually falling. She hated his guts, she wouldn’t ever want to be kind to him. Whizzer felt the urge to just hang up and not bother with the humiliation of asking her to stay the night when she had no reason to say yes and probably wouldn’t.

“Hi… uh.. Trina? I- I know you don’t have to- to help me… or- or listen to me. You could just hang up….. hang up on me but I- I just need somewhere to stay the night…. please…?”

“Whizzer? I- Are you safe right now?” His face contorted in confusion trying to process what Trina had just said.

“What?”

“I asked if you’re safe right now.” Her voice sounded firm but motherly, like she actually cared? Whizzer still trying to wrap his head around it, looked at his surroundings and just answered her,

“I- I don’t know.” The man just felt more tears dripping down his cheeks.

“Okay, just come to my house. You can stay here. Are you too far to walk?”

“N- no, I can walk there. I- see you in 10 minutes. And… thank you, Trina.” Without another word, Trina hung up the phone and Whizzer just stood there for a minute still holding the pay phone up to his ear.

When Whizzer arrived at the Weisenbachfeld doorstep he hesitated before knocking on the door and just patiently waiting when Mendel quickly opened the door with a smile. But it quickly dropped upon seeing the man in the doorway.

“Whizzer? What? Who did this to you?”

“I uh… I- Marvin…. he just kicked me out.” Whizzer looked down as if terrified to know what Mendel would say or do.

“Come in.” That was not the answer he was expecting. Walking into the kitchen behind Mendel he gripped his suitcase tightly and barely looking up. Loud footsteps came from down the stairs and Trina walking into the kitchen.

“Oh, Whizzer.” She sounded, upset? It baffled him still, and just looked up at her. “Would you like some tea or something?”

“Oh um… that’d be nice, thank you.” Trina rushed around the kitchen putting on the kettle and Mendel motioned for him to sit down at the table. He placed his suitcase on the floor and sat quietly for a minute before speaking up. “Thank you… thank you again for letting me stay here tonight… I did things that affected you horribly… I’m sorry, and you didn’t have to do this, but you did. Thank you again. Both of you.” And he sat there quietly waiting for an answer from either of them when Trina spoke up.

“Whether any of us like it or not, you’re part of the family now, don’t ever think you’re not. We’ll help you if you need it and hope you would too now.” Whizzer just smiled thinking about it, having a family. Maybe he could make this work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try and add all the little drabbles I've written uploaded here because right now they are just all on tumblr.

“I don’t need your opinion” It was quick and curt out of Whizzer’s mouth.

“Excuse me?” Marvin’s face scrunched up looking at the other man at the opposite end of the room.

“I said I don’t need your fucking opinion on this.” He huffed clearly upset.

Marvin strolled over to where his boyfriend was standing and stood at his side and just laughed, it was a little quiet, maybe more a chuckle, but it annoyed the hell out of Whizzer.

“Shut up,” Whizzer said quickly refusing to even look at Marvin.

“Oh someone’s got an attitude don’t they?” The blue-eyed man grinned as he stepped closer to Whizzer eyeing him up and down.

“Fuck off.” He groaned keeping his attention to the mirror in front of him.

“What did I do to you?” Marvin asked as he placed a hand gently on Whizzer’s shoulder genuinely concerned.

“Gave your opinion about me where I didn’t ask for it.” He snarled back and pulling away having his own little hissy fit.

Marvin sighed not really wanting to upset Whizzer more than he apparently already had.

“Sweetheart… you know I was just joking, right? I know you’re the smarter one with all this stuff.” He said calmly wrapping his arm around Whizzer’s waist. A small smile started to spread on the taller man’s face as he looked in the mirror at the two of them standing there together. It was a lovely sight honestly. They both looked good. Whizzer convinced Marvin to wear his pick.

“So you going to stop trying to stick your opinion in about my clothes?” Whizzer asked laughing slightly, with the soft words completely forgetting about any possible anger or being upset.

“Yeah, I’ll stop.” He said as he smiled at him in the mirror. “Now c’mon, we gotta go.”

“Right, it’s not every day your lesbian neighbours get kinda sorta married and it’s really cute.” Whizzer chuckled softly thinking about their best friends finally getting to have this even though it wasn’t official, it was special.

“Exactly, let’s go.” And the two headed out of their apartment to go have a good day with their tight-knit little family.


	5. Chapter 5

Marvin stood outside Whizzer’s hospital room door with a tray of food that he knew Whizzer would just end up picking at and would barely eat. But he stopped before pulling on the doorknob hearing a voice come from inside.

“You know, when the doctors started to tell me I’d pass away what did they expect me to say?”

Marvin felt his heart shatter. It fell out of his chest and hit the floor.

“So I told them, tell me, tell me why am I dying? Why me? But at least I’ll never have to worry about it again” And a faint chuckle that rolled into coughs came from the closed door but Marvin stayed still to hear what else Whizzer would say.

“I just don’t want to play dumb, I don’t want to pretend death isn’t coming when I know it is. I mean, screw the nerves! I’ll eat goddamn hors d'oeuvres waiting to die. It’s just a roll of the dice, who dies who doesn’t.”

Marvin just stood there a little phased. Whizzer was accepting death. He gave up trying to beat this disease in him and Marvin couldn’t understand why. Just the fact that he was ready to lie down and die felt, shocking.

“Death is not my friend, but I hope when he takes me, he holds me in his arms, he lets me hold his face and whispers something funny in my ear to you know, lighten the mood that I’m dying. That he’ll just lift me up and tell me to embrace the fact he’s taking me.”

He characterized death. He made death human. Whizzer felt so used to the idea of death that it wasn’t a concept to him. It was a person that would take him away from Marvin, away from their apartment, away from their lives together. Marvin wanted to crush that thought. Destroy it. Make Whizzer forget he would die.

“But hey, life sucks. People hate the loser and they hate lame ducks. Just screw me over and whatever. Then that’s it. Close of the curtains, end of the ball game. I don’t smoke, I don’t do drugs but here I am facing the bad news. I just want to quit life because that’s it.”

 

Whizzer felt that way? Marvin had no idea. Marvin had been too wrapped up in dealing with this himself he hadn’t so much as stopped to consider if Whizzer really wanted to fight it anymore. Fight the disease taking over his body or just raise the white flags and declare surrender.

“And I have to stay calm. I can’t let any of them see me break down like I want to. And what good would it even do? I don’t even think I could cry at this point, I’ve become stoic and just accepted my fate. But it’s the only way to show I’m a man in my prime and I don’t deserve this.”

That one stuck hard. It felt like someone took a baseball bat and just swung and hit Marvin square in the face. He knew that Whizzer didn’t like to show weakness, he didn’t like to show when he was hurting or sick. But this, this felt different than when Whizzer covered up having this disease in the first place. This time it felt like Whizzer just didn’t want to let Marvin in. Before it was because he wanted to preserve the good thing they had going. Now there was no point in hiding, at least Marvin thought.

“At least let me have the chance to be goddamn graceful as I leave. Being sick, and stick thin like this? Are you kidding me? This is how I go out? I don’t even care at this point. Finish the climb cause you know what? You gotta die sometime.”

With that Marvin was knocked from the trance he found himself in listening to Whizzer. Next, he heard a small click and he felt it safe to walk in.

Upon entering the room he saw Whizzer now up in the chair next to his bed and a small handheld recorder in his hand. But Whizzer quickly hid it in his pocket once he saw Marvin walk in with that fake plastered smile on his face. And they continued on this charade of both pretending Whizzer would get better.


	6. Chapter 6

Whizzer was curled up on couch. He had stomped out of the bedroom after a fight with Marvin. Now he was trying to fall asleep, but he was shivering because their apartment had the worst insulation. So the cold air of New York in the winter was preventing sleep. He put on the TV and let the quiet noise from some show try and help him drift off but the soft hum did nothing to help.

Marvin felt absolutely terrible. After the fight with Whizzer and him storming out of their room, Marvin sat on the bed wondering why they were even fighting in the first place. And when he looked at the couch to see Whizzer laying there trying to sleep but shivering it broke his heart. So quietly he brought the blanket from their bed out to Whizzer and tried to lay it over him without disturbing him too much. But Whizzer sat up with a jolt and shook the blanket off him.

“Get away from me.” He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Whiz I-” Marvin tried with a sad sort of look on his face feeling useless.

“I don’t want your help, I don’t want anything from you. I’m fine.” He tried to say as strongly as possible but of course, his teeth started to chatter and he was shivering again.

“Just take the blanket.”

Whizzer shook his head, “I’m not cold.”

“Are you sure?” Marvin asked softly.

The taller man sitting cross-legged on the couch paused a moment leaving Marvin on edge to wonder. “Gimmie it,” he mumbled and pulled the blanket from Marvin’s hand.

Marvin smiled softly and handed the blanket to Whizzer. Once the taller man wrapped it around himself he paused and turned to look at Marvin. “Come here,” He mumbled.

“What was that sorry?” Marvin asked him and leaned down closer to Whizzer who was still sitting low on the couch.

“Come hold me.” He mumbled as he curled up. Marvin chuckled softly and went around the couch to sit down and wrap his arms tightly around Whizzer.

“I love you, you know that?”

Whizzer nodded, “Mm… love you too.” he muttered as he drifted off to sleep, happier in Marvin’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day. Marvin thought, today he had a beautiful date planned out for him and Whizzer and today he wanted to propose. Even if they couldn’t legally get married, it was the thought, the point he wanted to extend to Whizzer that he wanted to spend his whole life with that man.

So far, everything, down to every small detail was going to plan. They had already gone to dinner and had a lovely meal. Marvin had originally debated asking the restaurant to put in the ring in a glass of champagne until he realized all the problems with that. The proposing in front of lots of people would always be iffy.

And that one time they were out on a date night and saw a man propose to his girlfriend that way and Whizzer ranted on how the champagne thing was dumb and how it ruined the ring and the drink. A sticky ring, and germy drink he said. Marvin smiled thinking about it.

“What’re you smiling at?” Whizzer looked over at him in the car, an odd sort of way for a smile to burst out onto Marvin’s face which then brought it into question.

“Oh, nothing,” Marvin answered with a grin now thinking himself sneaky.

”That sound like bullshit but okay.” He chuckled and smiled looking at Marvin, it felt good. It all felt good now.

There were another 10 minutes where the 2 kept quiet in the car and the only sounds were that of the music coming from the car stereo. When they finally arrived at their destination, it was a quiet end of central park.

Whizzer looked around the area of the park that they stopped and turned to Marvin, ‘What’re we doing here?” He asked.

“Going for a walk,” Marvin said as he had rehearsed it. He still had that smug grin on his face as he got out of the car and went around and opened Whizzer’s door for him and helped him out.

The two silently began their walk down the path. It felt weird a little, there was no one around, it was quiet but peaceful. The two were safe so Marvin reached his hand out to grab Whizzer’s and the taller man gladly accepted it.

After 20 minutes Marvin, all of a sudden, stopped walking, Whizzer hadn’t noticed so jolted back when Marvin pulled his hand. “Why’d you stop?”

“I have something I want to say..” Marvin spoke, he could feel the throat drying up getting nervous. Hearing Whizzer softly chuckle just made Marvin’s palms sweat. The possibility of him saying no was absolutely terrifying. So, Marvin began.

“Whizzer Brown, when I met you, 4 years ago I never expected this. I never expected more than just a fling. But I was wrong you know, with you I usually am. Somehow you manage to be a few steps ahead of me, but I don’t mind anymore.” Marvin trailed off thinking about how much he loved the way Whizzer got so happy and excited when he won something or was right. Sometimes Marvin would purposely be wrong just to see that little smile grow on his face. 

“I- anyway, we’ve come so far from the way we used to fight. How intense they got… now we’re passionate and intense in a whole ‘nother good and better way. It makes me so happy. You make me so happy. I love getting to see your face every morning as the first thing, and your face the last thing I see before I fall asleep. It feels like it’s a dream and I just pray I won’t wake up and lose it all. So, let’s make it real, I love you Whizzer, will you marry me?”

Marvin bent down on one knee and looked up at Whizzer hopeful for the answer.

Whizzer stood there unable to say anything for a moment, his knees shaking slightly and his mouth felt dry and his eyes felt teary. Those four words were something he hadn’t expected to hear. So his answer was just like him not even believing it. “Marvin if this is a joke I swear to God, this is just cruel.” Whizzer chuckled and bit his bottom lip as a tear fell down his cheek.

“No joke Whiz.” Marvin smiled pulling the small box from his pocket and displaying a simple ring inside to Whizzer. “So what do you say?”

“We- we can’t even legally get married…”

“We can pretend.” Marvin insisted. “I just want you.”

With those words, Whizzer just nodded and got close to Marvin and wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. And Marvin felt Whizzer’s hot breath on his ear as he spoke,

“Yes, of course, yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

Marvin had gotten home from work early one evening, surprisingly earlier than Whizzer. So Marvin chose to spend his quiet time to relax sitting in bed reading a book he had been meaning to get around to.

So as Marvin laid there reading for an hour, out of the blue he heard the sound of the front door unlocking and figuring it was Whizzer just coming home so he called out, “Hey Whiz.”

But with no answer to return and just stomps coming towards the bedroom he wasn’t sure what he’d see. After a moment in huffed a clearly upset Whizzer, with a frown on his face. The taller man’s head was down facing the floor and he walked over to the bed and just fell forward, plopping down laying on his stomach with his head next to Marvin’s lap.

Whizzer let out a sigh and kept his face buried in the mattress. And with that obvious display that Whizzer was upset about something, Marvin stuck the bookmark in his book and put it off on his night table to read later.

Marvin looked over at Whizzer who currently laid face down next to him. So he went with the one sure fire way he knew to improve Whizzer’s mood at least a little, he put his hand in Whizzer hair and started to gently play with it.

With that, a small happy noise instantly came from Whizzer which Marvin let a small smile grow on his face hearing it. “So you going to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked. Whizzer huffed and without a word moved to rest his head on Marvin’s lap. “Is that a yes?” he asked again.

“Fine.” Whizzer let out an over exaggerated sigh. “I was just- hey… can you keep playing with my hair?” he interrupted himself to make his small request. Of course, Marvin let out a soft chuckle before continuing again moving his fingers gently through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Anyway, I was saying, today just I was working on developing a lot of photos since it wasn’t busy, which is bad enough. But that’s a side point again, the photos were terrible Marv. So many were blurry and there were only a few good ones and I don’t know if the client will be okay with that but either way I have to just throw away so much film and I’m upset, it’s a waste.” Whizzer grumbled the last part and curled up closer to Marvin.

Marvin listened to Whizzer as he spoke, making sure he was actually paying attention to what he had to say. “Well, there’s not much you can really do, just relax right now and you’ll fix it I know it. And you can always buy more film.” He smiled still keeping his hands flowing through Whizzer’s hair to just help with that first thing he said to do, “Got it?”

“Yeah..” Whizzer mumbled as he trailed off. “Thanks.” He lifted his head to look up at Marvin with a small smile on his face appreciating what Marvin was doing for him even though small.

“Of course sweetheart.” They both smiled at the other and cuddled up close Marvin still playing with Whizzer hair for both of their comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

Whizzer was a little tipsy coming back to his and Marvin’s shared apartment. That fact only made everything he was about to face that much worse.

“Where the fuck were you?” The words spat from Marvin’s mouth. He stood in front of the door with his arms folded tightly across his chest. There was a look on his face; it was a look that honestly made Whizzer want to punch it off because it made Marvin look so smug and stupid. Marvin was like a lawyer. Every question he asked already had an answer that specifically suited his needs.

Whizzer let a smirk form on his face before he answered; it was his way of irritating Marvin even more. Was it a smart idea? Probably not. But it was what he had done anyways. “I was at the bar.”

“Oh yeah? And what exactly were you doing at the bar?”

“Getting dick,” Whizzer answered, his smirk turning into a proud smile. It was justified: Whizzer was proud of what he had just stated. The smile on Whizzer’s face may have been inappropriate for the situation, but, to be fair, it made Whizzer laugh. The thought of just pissing Marvin off with such a simple response brought a smile to his face.

“You were supposed to be here with dinner ready when I got home. Then you would’ve ‘gotten dick’. And it sure as hell would’ve been better than whatever ass you got it from at the bar.” Marvin’s words were shaped like swords, meant to slash and hurt. His words didn’t come with cushions to protect yourself. And hiding is pointless since you’d only end up with more wounds. “You’re my pretty boy.”

That made Whizzer’s face going bright red and him getting even more annoyed. He stepped closer to Marvin, watching the ground as not to trip because of the little alcohol in him. Pressing a finger to Marvin’s chest, he spoke slowly, as an adult to a child to make them understand. “I belong to no one.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong, Whizzer.” Marvin had a way of saying Whizzer’s name that made Whizzer’s skin crawl. “I pay for this apartment. I buy food for you to make and us to eat. I pay for everything. I fuck you. You are mine.” Marvin’s expression spread out into a dark smirk as he spoke taking Whizzer’s hand off his chest.

Whizzer growled and moved closer to Marvin. The heat and passion felt like it was going to make the room explode from it all and the tension. “Don’t-”

Marvin interrupted before Whizzer could finish his thought. “What? Don’t say what’s true? You and I both know I’m the reason you don’t live in such a shitty apartment anymore and have to go out every night looking for guys to pay you for just being pretty.”

The words were fast and so was Whizzer as he pushed Marvin backwards. “Fucking shut up.”

Marvin shook his head stepping back closer to Whizzer. “Maybe if you don’t want to listen to me you should leave.”

“Fine. I fucking will.” Whizzer stomped off leaving Marvin with a huff going to their room. Or, maybe not anymore, or at least for a while. He grabbed his favourite leather jacket and slid it on quickly before without another word going to the front door.

He swung it open, stepped out and slammed it shut. An echo resonating through the halls which would for sure get noise complaints from the neighbours but Whizzer didn’t really care. Marvin could deal with it. With his back to the door, Whizzer stood there.

He looked down the empty hallway and felt tear welling up in his eyes. He blinked a few times, fighting them back, absolutely refusing to cry over Marvin. ‘He isn’t worth it.’ Whizzer kept telling himself. With one last turn back to look at the closed door, Whizzer walked off to find a stranger’s bed to sleep in for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the middle of the night. July 25th of 1980. Marvin’s hands were shaky as he read the 10 digit phone number from the phone book in his lap. He pressed each button on the phone carefully as to not dial the wrong number as he barely had enough courage to try this once, let again if the call didn’t go through to the intended person. He pushed aside any type of negative thoughts he has swimming around in his brain and pressed the last button on the phone and held it up to his face.

Ring.

Each individual ring felt like a death sentence with how nervous he was.

Ring.

Marvin thought he might as well hang up and give up.

Ring.

At this point in his life, Marvin wanted to cease to exist. If the person answered now then he’d just have to explain why he was calling at 12:30 in the morning.

Rin-

“Hello?” A gravely sort of tired voice Marvin didn’t recognize came from the other end of the receiver.

“Oh, I sorry… must be the wrong number… I’m looking for Whizzer… th-”

“This is Whizzer’s phone. I’ll get him for you.”

Marvin sat there astounded. He was actually going to get to talk to Whizzer again, after a whole year he’d get to apologize like he had wanted to the second he kicked Whizzer out of the apartment. But who was it that answered the phone? Did he have a boyfriend that actually showed he cared about him? Just another screw staying the night? Or a guy like Marvin was that Whizzer liked to use for money and sex.

On the other end of the line, Marvin could hear faintly hear the man calling to Whizzer. “Whizzer, get over here someone’s on the phone for you.” Marvin could then hear the faint sound of bare feet hitting the floor.

“Thanks, I got it.” The voice was familiar but sounded annoyed and tired. Marvin’s heart started to race as he waited.

“Who are you and what the hell do you want?” His tone was bitter and straight to the point.  
Marvin barely managed to stutter out a response. “I- um… h- hi Whizzer… it’s Marvin-”

“Oh God, I should just hang up now.”

“Please! Please… hear me out.”

“You have 5 minutes. Go.”

Marvin panicked and spent 30 seconds out of his 300 frozen.

“Hurry up I’m busy.”

“I- I miss you.”

“Don’t care.” His voice snapped back harsh and cold. Uncaring.

“Can I see you again?”

“You think I’d want to see you after what you did?”

“I love you…”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

In the background, the same man with the deep voice shouted from what seemed across the room. “Whizzer, get that pretty ass of yours back over here, we’re not done yet.” It was stern but not gentle. A sort of harsh tone, commanding but not kind. It was the voice you would use to dictate the actions of a child of whom you just hate. And it broke Marvin’s heart to know Whizzer was still in the same situation.

“Who is that?” Marvin’s voice was quiet, nervous. He felt like he was watching someone get scolded that awkward uncomfortable situation and he hated listening to it.

“Boyfriend… I guess. I live with him, we fuck… he buys me shit. Your replacement basically.” The last sentence was barked at Marvin as if to rub salt in the wound.

“Does he always talk to you like that?”

“None of your business.” He hesitated. Marvin knew. From that second long pause, Marvin knew what the answer was.

“If he does, he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Shut up Marvin. You don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re probably drunk or something and that’s the only reason you called me, isn’t it?”

“No, no Whizzer just listen. I know I don’t really deserve you at this point either but-”

“You’re right Marvin, you don’t.” And with that Marvin heard a click and the line go dead. A faint buzz in his ear and Marvin didn’t even realize he was crying until tears were waterfalling down his cheeks and he finished his sentence even though he knew Whizzer couldn’t hear him.

“But let me prove myself to you…”


	11. Chapter 11

Whizzer looked up across the board of strategically placed chess pieces at Marvin. But Marvin, oh he smirked at Whizzer, his head low staring through the figures in front of him. A feeling of tenseness and build up anger clouded the air around them. Whizzer felt suffocated. It felt like the pressure of the air just wanted to kill him and swallow him whole. On the other hand, Marvin sat there thriving in the anger around him. It fueled him. The red energy he felt like power coursing through him to win this damn chess game.

“Move the pawn.” The first words were spoken in what felt like ages. They were strong and stung Whizzer the way they were thrown at him.

“I said move the pawn.” Again. The words felt like they have knives strapped to them and hurled at him.

“I’m working on it,” Whizzer grumbled back at Marvin only to be greeted back with chuckles.

“Need help there pretty boy?” The laughing was insufferable and infuriating.

“I can do it myself.” He huffed and raised his hand to pick a piece to move.

“Oh, can you now?” Marvin kept his eyes on the other man’s hand hovering over the chess pieces. When Whizzer went to go a choose a piece a voice disrupted his thoughts. “Nuh uh, not that one.”

“What do you mean not that one?” Whizzer spat back feeling the anger engulf him too. It was too much to try and not give in to.

“I mean don’t move that piece. You can’t.”

“I can do what I want.”

“No, it’s in the rules you can’t move the pieces like that.”

“Fine. Restart.”

The two men sat in silence for a while, both refusing to talk until the other caved first having to say something.

“Let me win.” It was Whizzer.

“What?” Marvin’s face scrunched up as he spoke looking at Whizzer bewildered at the question he had just been asked.

“I said let me win. You can have what you want if we can just finish this stupid game.”

“Yes sir.” Marvin said without thinking, being blindsided by what he usually wanted.

“Please?”

“Absolutely yes.”

“Thanks.”

“Wait.” Marvin started to regret what he had agreed to, losing what seemed to matter more.

“Whizzer wins.”

“Hey, I said wait.”

“Checkmate!” Whizzer aggressively crossed his queen to steal Marvin’s king randomly zig-zagging across the board. Whizzer looked happy. He looked ecstatic if only Marvin could care about that now. All that mattered to Marvin, was winning. It was just about everything to him.

So when Whizzer opened his eyes again after his triumphant shouts to see Marvin gone. He thought it would just be another childish stunt. But instead, he was greeted with his brown suitcase and an invitation to get the fuck out.


	12. Chapter 12

Never never never never never.

Never in a million years did Whizzer expect to feel a tugging at his heart.

A feeling like it was so fragile it could shatter at any second.

He didn’t want this, he didn’t ask for this. But he got it. It was like a virus and he caught it. He caught feelings. And Whizzer Brown was not supposed to do feelings. No. He slept around. He was the pretty boy everyone wanted to have in bed with them. He didn’t care about the men he slept with. He just wanted their money and attention. He wanted to live his life carefree. Never tied down.

Look at him now. Here he was, standing, staring at a man. A man who as much as he hated to admit it, he loved. He loved a man who had sometimes treated him like shit. A man who had a son that hated him. A man who he just watched hit his ex-wife. A man named Marvin.

But he couldn’t love Marvin. He didn’t want to. And Marvin had just kicked him out of their shared house, but it wasn’t that anymore. Now it was just Marvin’s home. Though of course, Marvin would tell no one that he didn’t think of it as home, how it was missing something… someone.

So before Marvin left, everyone had something to say. During Trina and Mendel talking, Whizzer had sort of just been in a daze. When it came time for him to say something. He didn’t half much to say.

“I never wanted this. I never wanted a “til death do us part” relationship. But how can I even start to not fucking love you?” Whizzer stared at Marvin with tears forming in his eyes and he walked away. He turned around and just walked away from Marvin. No other words exchanged. They’d have to wait for two years to rekindle. To make things better than before.

Which they would. Because if Whizzer loved someone, it was meant to be. This was real. They just both needed to grow up a little bit before they could be together.


End file.
